If You See HimIf You See Her
by maschan
Summary: Based on the song by Reba McEntire and Brooks and Dun. Better summary inside. Please give it a chance.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or _If You See Him/If You See Her. _They are owned by JK Rowling (who is a genius), Reba McEntire, and Brooks And Dun. **

_Thoughts_

"Spoken"

_**Song Lyrics **_

"_Letter"_

**And now for the story. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**(female voice)**_

_**If you see him**_

_**Tell him I wish him well**_

_**How am I doin'**_

_**Well sometimes it's hard to tell**_

_**I still miss him more than ever**_

_**But please don't say a word**_

_**If you see him**_

_**Oh, if you see him**_

Hermione turned on her radio and heard the song come through her speakers.

_That's how I feel about Harry. But I can't tell him. Not after that hard breakup we went through. But I can **never **talk to him again. It would hurt to much. _

A few miles away, Harry turned on his radio and heard the same song coming through his speakers.

_**(male voice)**_

_**If you see her**_

_**Tell her I'm doin' fine**_

_**And if you want to**_

_**Say that I think of her **_

_**From time to time**_

_**Ask her if she ever wonders**_

_**Where we both went wrong**_

_**If you see her**_

_**If you see her**_

_**(male voice)**_

_**Oh, I still want her**_

_**(female voice)**_

_**And I still need him so**_

_**(both)**_

_**Oh I don't know why we let each other go**_

_Amen to that. _Harry said to himself.

_**(male voice)**_

_**If you see her**_

_**Tell her the light's still on**_

_**For her**_

_**(female voice)**_

_**Nothing's changed**_

_**Deep down the fire still burns**_

_**For him**_

_**(both)**_

_**And even if it takes forever**_

_**Say I'll still be here**_

_**(female voice)**_

_**If you see him**_

_**(male voice)**_

_**If you see her**_

_**(female voice)**_

_**If you see him**_

_**(male voice)**_

_**If you see her**_

_I really don't know why we let each other go. _Hermione thought.

Suddenly, there was a tapping on her window. Hermione looked over, and saw Hedwig sitting on the sill.

"Hey, girl. How's Harry?" Hermione asked Hedwig.

Hedwig nodded to the letter, and Hermione knew that her answer was in it.

"_Hermione,_

_Look, I don't know why we fought. But I do know that I love you. I heard this song on the radio right before I wrote this. It went like this:_

_**(male voice)**_

_**If you see her**_

_**Tell her I'm doin' fine**_

_**And if you want to**_

_**Say that I think of her **_

_**From time to time**_

_**Ask her if she ever wonders**_

_**Where we both went wrong**_

_**If you see her**_

_**If you see her**_

_**(male voice)**_

_**Oh, I still want her**_

_**(female voice)**_

_**And I still need him so**_

_**(both)**_

_**Oh I don't know why we let each other go**_

_**(male voice)**_

_**If you see her**_

_**Tell her the light's still on**_

_**For her**_

_**(both)**_

_**And even if it takes forever**_

_**Say I'll still be here**_

_**(male voice)**_

_**If you see her**_

_**(male voice)**_

_**If you see her**_

_I just want you to know that that is really how I feel about you. I really don't know why we let each other go. _

_But if you never want to talk to me again, I understand. _

_Harry"_

Hermione read through the letter several times before she even realized that that was the exact same song that she herself had heard.

She grabbed some parchment and a quill, and sent a reply.

"_Harry,_

_I heard the song, too. It's how I feel as much as you. But you left out a few parts:_

_**(female voice)**_

_**If you see him**_

_**Tell him I wish him well**_

_**How am I doin'**_

_**Well sometimes it's hard to tell**_

_**I still miss him more than ever**_

_**But please don't say a word**_

_**If you see him**_

_**Oh, if you see him**_

_**(female voice)**_

_**And I still need him so**_

_**(both)**_

_**Oh I don't know why we let each other go**_

_**(female voice)**_

_**Nothing's changed**_

_**Deep down the fire still burns**_

_**For him**_

_**(both)**_

_**And even if it takes forever**_

_**Say I'll still be here**_

_**(female voice)**_

_**If you see him**_

_**(female voice)**_

_**If you see him**_

_Those lines about 'I don't know why we let each other go' is what really sent me to think of you. I miss you more and more each day. _

_But I didn't want to talk to you because of the break up. _

_Oh, Harry. I always loved you. And I always will. Please forgive me for my light headedness. _

_Love,_

_Hermione"_

She sent the letter back to Harry, and waited.

She soon fell asleep, but the next day, she found Hedwig on her desk. (She had left the window open in case she came back while she was sleeping).

"Hey, Hedwig. Did he forgive me?" Hermione asked.

Again, Hedwig nodded to the letter. And again, Hermione knew what it meant. The answer was in the letter.

"_Hermione, _

_I love you and always will. I'm so sorry for the fight. I really don't know why we left each other. _

_Meet me at Three Broomsticks tomorrow at noon. We can talk in person there._

_Harry"_

Towards the end of the letter, Hermione noticed little splotches where tears had clearly fallen.

The next day, Hermione Apperated to Three Broomsticks and saw Harry arrive a few minuets later.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione said.

"Hermione." Harry said weakly.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry!" Hermione pleaded.

"Shh, Hermione. It's OK. And it's my fault. Please forgive _me_." Harry said.

"Harry." Hermione said weakly.

Finally, neither could take it anymore and kissed each other at the same time.

And the two spent the rest of their lives together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: OK, so the last line was cheesy, but other than that, I thought that it was a good story. But, of course, I'm the author, so I think what I want to think. The important people are you, the readers and _REVIEWERS!_**

**Speaking of reviewers,**

**Please Review**

**maschan ) **


End file.
